


Nature Will Conquer

by RavenclawPianist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Dinosaurs, Gen, Multi, the jurassic world au no one asked for, yes Murphy is the freaking dinosaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPianist/pseuds/RavenclawPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jurassic World AU that took over my life for a solid 48 hours while I wrote this. </p><p>Everyone's strength- emotional and physical- is tested when everything goes wrong at the world famous Jurassic World Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Will Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, Jurassic World, or any of the characters.

Tuesday, 10:00 am

He leaned against the railing as the boat pulled into port. His dark grey t-shirt clung to the muscles of his chest and stomach, drawing the attention of more than a few of the tourists flooding off the boat as they passed him on their way to the waiting transport buses that would take them to the resort in the center of the island. Eyes flicking lazily over the pretty faces in the crowd, his face broke into a smile when a shriek pierced the air. “Bellamy!”

“Hey, O!” Bellamy replied, wrapping his younger sister in a tight hug. “How was the trip?”

She stepped back, shading her blue eyes from the bright sunshine with a hand while she grinned up at him. “The trip was fine, although I’m pretty sure my jetlag has jetlag. Going from Australia to Greece to Costa Rice in a two week period tends to really mess a person up.”

“I’ll get you to the resort so you can sleep,” he said, one hand on her shoulder as he picked up her duffle bag and started steering her towards a jeep with a logo on the door. The logo was a black outline of a tyrannosaurus against a white circular background and was also on the side of the boat, the buses, and in a smaller size on the shirts of the employees milling around. Bellamy threw the bag into the back of the jeep while Octavia hopped into the passenger seat. They drove off down the paved road while the buses were still being loaded by tourists and baggage.

“You really should take some time off,” Bellamy commented as the humid air blew by. “You’ve been working nonstop ever since you got that job with the tourism magazine. Couldn’t they give you a week off to recover?”

Octavia was moving her hand outside the window like a dolphin through the air. “I like staying busy. Besides, when was the last time you took a vacation? I’ll take time off when you do. I don’t need to go to the resort first, by the way. Just take me to the main building. I want to get started on the article.”

Bellamy frowned. “Are you sure? You just said you were jetlagged.”

“I’ve worked through jetlag before,” she replied. “The best way to handle it is to not sleep until it’s the right hour in the new place. Main building, Bell.”

Sighing, he ignored the turn off for the resort and continued on the road. A large wooden archway and gate appeared on the road around a bend, the park’s logo painted on the center. It swung open as the jeep approached. Octavia opened the purse at her feet and pulled out a camera, snapping a quick picture of the gates before just before they went through.

“I wish you could have seen Greece, Bell,” she commented as they continued driving. “Great food, the bluest water I’ve ever seen, and everyone was super nice. When we take a vacation, that’s where we should meet up.”

“If that’s what you want,” he replied, turning onto a brick road that soon was framed on either side by shops and restaurants. Octavia watched everything with bright eyes, letting out a happy little sigh when the main building came into view.

The main visitor’s building stood slightly higher than the surrounding shops, a small set of stairs leading to the front wall made completely of glass. An orange banner across the front had the park logo and the words “Welcome to Jurassic World” across it in black letters. Through the glass a large brontosaurus skeleton could be seen, as well as a spiral staircase leading to a second floor. Tourists wandered around the shopping areas and flowed in and out of the visitor center.

Octavia jumped out of the jeep barely a second after it stopped. “You’ve been holding out on me, big brother,” she scolded. “You didn’t tell me it was this impressive.”

He shrugged, dropping the car keys into his pocket and walking to stand beside her at the base of the stairs. “It’s just a building.”

“Just a-” Octavia glared at him from behind her camera. “This is an architectural marvel. Now show me the inside.”

Bellamy tagged along behind Octavia as she ran up the stairs, watching her expression once they were in the building. She took in the digital screens on the curved back wall, each showing a live feed of a different dinosaur and pop-up facts about the dinosaur. Soothing jungle sounds were piped through the building’s sound system with the occasional quiet dinosaur call to set the mood. A small kiosk by the back corner held park maps and pamphlets on the different attractions. Octavia snapped pictures of all of it before grabbing as many pamphlets as she could find.

“Alright,” she said excitedly. “Where are the administrative offices? I’m supposed to sit down for an interview with the business manager at eleven.”

Bellamy lifted an eyebrow. “You’re meeting with Clarke Griffin?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“Let’s just say she’s a piece of work,” Bellamy replied with a smirk. “Come on, the offices are on the second level.”

They stopped on the spiral staircase for Octavia to take a few pictures at the different angle before continuing on. Bellamy swiped a card to open the door, leading her into a pristine white hallway with a glass half-wall looking down at the lower level. They passed a few other doors on their way. “That’s the bookings office,” Bellamy said, gesturing to the second door they passed. “They handle reservations. There’s the tech room,” he motioned at a door halfway down the hall. “They have monitors on all the dinosaurs and control basically the entire island. At the end there is the skywalk that leads to the research and development building. That’s where Clarke’s office is.”

Octavia followed him into the skywalk, pausing to look out the windows. “This is really beautiful,” she commented, staring at the trees and flowers growing wild behind the buildings. “I see why you’d choose to be here.”

He shrugged. “I don’t even notice it much anymore. I get pretty wrapped up in my work.”

“Will I get to see you in action?” she asked. “I’d love to see your training methods.”

“I’ll probably go over to the paddock when you’re in with Clarke,” Bellamy said, opening the door to the research building. “She and I don’t get along well. Your interview will go better if I’m not around.”

“You spend your days with velociraptors but you get intimidated by a woman?” Octavia laughed. “That’s sad.”

“I’m not intimidated by her,” Bellamy replied as they passed a door marked Asset Development. “We just see things differently. You’ll get what I mean when you meet her.”

They stopped in front of a door marked Executive Director. Bellamy rapped on it with his knuckles, opening it immediately afterward. He strolled into the large office like he owned it, Octavia at his heels.

The walls of the office were painted a pale blue, a few abstract paintings hanging on them. Two leather chairs sat facing each other on either side of a glass and stainless steel coffee table. A blonde woman sat behind a desk, yet another wall of glass behind her showing off the natural plants Octavia had been admiring earlier. She focused on her computer, a small pile of files on the opposite corner of her desk near a corded phone. Her hair was pulled back in a perfect chignon, a perfectly tailored pale grey suit hugged her curves, and her bright blue eyes were expertly lined with makeup. She looked up as the siblings entered, a brittle smile on her face. “Bellamy Blake, to what do I owe the honor?”

He smirked. “I was just giving my sister the tour. She said she was scheduled to meet with you.”

“Oh, yes,” Clarke stood as her smile softened. “Octavia Blake with Travels Today magazine. It’s lovely to meet you,” she came out from behind her desk to shake Octavia’s hand, revealing a beautiful pair of nude stiletto heels. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself so far.”

“The visitor’s center was amazing,” Octavia replied. “I look forward to seeing more of the park later today.”

“I cleared my schedule so I’ll be able to take you on the tour personally,” Clarke said. “I have to admit, it’ll be nice to get out of the office for a bit.”

Bellamy cleared his throat. “Well, if you two are good here, I’ll be off. Octavia, give me a call when you’re ready to meet up.”

Octavia nodded, already turning back to Clarke as Bellamy left the office. “Would you like to do the interview here or would you rather somewhere else?”

“Actually, would it be alright if we do the interview as I show you around?” Clarke asked. “I’ve found it’s much easier to explain what we do here if I can show people at the same time.”

Octavia shook her head. “That would be great,” she pulled a notebook and pen out of her purse. “Lead away.”

Clarke smiled and led the way back into the hall. “We’ll start with our research and development department,” she stated as they walked back towards the skywalk. Clarke swiped her card to open the door Octavia and Bellamy had passed. “This is where our geneticists put together the DNA codes to create the attractions.”

“Attractions?” Octavia repeated, looking around the laboratory.

“The dinosaurs,” Clarke clarified. “Sorry for the business-speak, I usually am on calls all day with our investors. They’re less interested in the fact that we have live animals on site and are more concerned with how much money they bring in,” she paused, looking at Octavia coolly. “That last comment was off the record, obviously.”

Octavia nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell on you to your bosses.”

A skinny man with floppy dark hair came out of a connecting room, pulling a pair of rubber gloves off his hands. “Clarke! What’s up?”

“Octavia Blake, meet Doctor Jasper Jordan,” Clarke said. “Doctor Jordan is one of our two lead scientists. Doctor Monty Green is the other.”

“Monty’s in the DNA coding room,” Jasper said. “He’s checking to make sure the next group of stegs is free of that annoying susceptibility to pneumonia. I was just checking on the hadrosaurids that hatched last week. They’re doing well; we should be able to release them to the island by the end of this week."

Clarke nodded. “Excellent,” she glanced over at Octavia. “Could we take a look at them?”

Jasper grinned. “Heck yeah! Come on, I’ll show you the babies.”

Octavia followed Jasper into the next room. The air was hot and humid, the lights slightly dimmer than in the main lab area. A partition similar to what dog owners put up to train their dogs stood in the middle of the room under a brighter section of light. Soft clicking noises came from the sectioned-off space. Jasper pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and reached in, lifting up a small creature in gentle hands. “Meet Greg.”

“Jasper, what did I say about naming the dinosaurs?” Clarke said, her voice stern. “You get too attached.”

“It’s so small,” Octavia marveled, looking at the tiny duck-billed dinosaur. It looked back at her through placid black eyes, its skin a soft brown dusted with faint spots of black. A ridge curved up its head, beginning at the snout and extending past the forehead. Jasper tickled it under its chin and it made a soft chirping noise.

“They start really getting big after third week,” Jasper explained. “That’s when the growth hormone we program in their DNA kicks in. By three months they’re full grown.”

Octavia scribbled a few notes on her paper. “Do you have any other kinds hatching right now?”

“We have a constant cycle of dinosaurs hatching, but we make sure that there’s only one species hatched at a time,” he replied. “The next hatching will begin at the end of this week when we release these guys into the park.”

“Thanks, Jasper,” Clarke said as he placed the dinosaur back into the fenced space with its siblings. She looked over the partition at the five small animals. “Bye, Greg,” she murmured, almost too soft for Octavia to hear. Octavia smiled slightly, watching Clarke from the corner of her eye as they left the lab.

“You already saw most of the visitor center,” Clarke commented as they walked back across the skywalk. “But did you stop in the technical room yet?”

Octavia shook her head, brown ponytail bobbing behind her.

“It’s pretty interesting,” Clarke said as they walked towards its door. She swiped her keycard and opened the door. Four desks sat facing a wall covered by a digital screen. Three women and a man sat at the desks, each with their own computer and headset. A second man leaned against the wall beside the door. All were watching the wall screen as a herd of triceratops walked across a field.

“How are things, Raven?” Clarke asked a pretty Latina woman at the center desk. She looked up, grinning at the blonde.

“Same old,” Raven replied. “It’s been quiet today. I’m thinking the monorail might be getting a little slow, though, so maybe I’ll check that out tomorrow morning before the crowds get too bad.”

Clarke nodded. “Raven Reyes is our lead technician. If there’s electricity in it and it’s in the park, she’s in charge.”

“And she doesn’t let that go to her head at all,” the sandy haired guy at one of the desks joked.

“Shut up, Wick, or I’ll make you go handle the monorail,” Raven replied without missing a beat.

“Wick, Monroe, and Harper are the rest of Raven’s team,” Clarke commented. “The guy leaning against the wall is Miller, one of our security and asset controls.”

“Asset control?” Octavia asked, eyes still glued to the dinosaurs moving across the screen.

“If one of the dinosaurs starts acting up or needs medical, I’m one of the guys they send,” Miller explained, his voice almost bored. “Mostly I work with your brother and the raptors, though.”

“Wait, you’re Bellamy’s sister?” Raven asked. “He hasn’t shut up about you coming here for weeks. Nice to meet you.”

Octavia smiled. “Likewise.”

“Let me show you something cool,” Raven said, hitting a few buttons on her keyboard. The dinosaurs on the screen disappeared to be replaced by a giant map of the island. “This is the whole island. That green part in the north is the park. The black lines are roads and service trails. The lime green lines mark the edges of the paddocks that separate some of the dinosaurs from others.”

“Like the meat-eaters from basically all the rest,” Wick cut in.

“This yellow area in the center is the resort and shopping areas,” Raven ignored Wick. “And the blue is the docking bay for visitors and any deliveries that are made. If any of the fences between paddocks get shut down for any reason, the line flashes white. If a paddock has to be closed to the public, it turns red. As you can see,” she grinned. “Everything is business as usual today.”

Octavia nodded. “What’s the purple area over there?” she gestured towards the northeast corner of the map.

“That’s where we have an attraction that isn’t ready to be seen yet,” Clarke replied. “It’s a new dinosaur, one that we’re still observing. The construction crews are putting the finishing touches on its observation tower and we’re waiting for it to hit full maturation.”

“What’s its breed?” Octavia asked, pen at the ready.

“Jasper and Monty created it,” Clarke replied. “It’s a totally new breed that we’re calling the Murphasaur Psychopathus.”

“What’s it like?” Octavia asked.

Clarke glanced at the watch on her wrist. “We can stop by its enclosure towards the end of our tour. Now, we should be going. I want to make sure we get to the raptor paddock in time.”

“In time for what?” Octavia asked.

Clarke led her down a back stairwell in the building to a garage filled with jeeps. “How would you like to see what it is your brother does here?”

Octavia grinned as she got into the passenger seat. “That would be great.”

 

Tuesday, 1:00 pm

A single drop of sweat ran down the back of Bellamy’s neck as he stood on the steel walkways above the paddock. Four sets of orange, cat-pupil eyes stared back at him. Strong jaws filled with sharp teeth opened and a soft hiss came from one of the raptors waiting for him to drop the pig’s leg he held. “Uh uh, Ares,” Bellamy called down to the dinosaur. “You wait.”

One of the other raptors, one with a cream colored spot on the center of its back moved to the side. “Get back in position, Apollo,” he ordered, pressing the clicker in his other hand. The raptor shuffled back to its place in the half circle.

The raptor in the center of the formation, the one with a black zigzag down its spine stretched up on its legs, front talons reaching up towards Bellamy. He clicked the clicker again. “Down, Zeus.”

Once the raptors were all back in their positions and focused on Bellamy, he slowly walked back and forth in front of them. They followed his movements with their eyes, remaining where he had ordered them. Grinning, he dropped the pig leg into the paddock, turning away as the dinosaurs all raced towards it.

The sound of clapping broke through his focus. Turning, he saw Octavia standing at one of the corners of the paddock. He walked across the steel walkways to her, still flushed from his success with the raptors. “So this is what you do,” she said.

“This is what I do,” Bellamy agreed. “I’ve been training them to follow some simple commands. It was easy to get them to follow something, but getting them to stay put has taken some time. This is only the second time I’ve gotten them to stand like that.”

“It’s impressive,” Octavia said. “This whole place is impressive.”

Bellamy shrugged. “I hate to say it, but the impressiveness wears off. Where’s your tour guide?”

Octavia gestured to the ground. Bellamy looked over the railing to find Clarke leaning against a jeep, talking into a cell phone. “What do you think of her?”

“I think she’s cool,” Octavia replied. “She obviously knows a lot about the park and how to keep it running. She’s a good business person.”

“But?” he wheedled.

Octavia sighed. “She doesn’t get out much, does she?”

He laughed. “No, she basically lives in that office. A few months back I managed to convince her to have a drink with me, but then she got even more uptight.”

“You took her out for drinks?” Octavia said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. “Bellamy Blake, do you like her?”

He shrugged. “Not important. Where are you being shown to next?”

“I think she said we’re going to the grazing fields, whatever that means,” Octavia replied. “And then I get to see the new dinosaur that hasn’t been revealed to the public yet.”

“I still can’t believe they made up a new dinosaur,” he muttered. “It’s not natural.”

She burst out laughing, causing the raptors below to turn towards the noise. “Bellamy, you work at a park where there are extinct species wandering around. I don’t think something being not natural is something you can really complain about anymore.”

He shook his head, smirking. “Fair enough,” he glanced over his shoulder again, seeing Clarke hang up the phone. “I think your tour guide is ready to go.”

“You mean your girlfriend?” Octavia teased, walking towards the stairs to the ground. “Does she know you’re holding onto a crush?”

“I am not holding onto a crush,” he replied as he followed her. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Octavia laughed as she got into the jeep beside Clarke. “Whatever, Bellamy. I’ll see you in a few hours for dinner, okay?”

Bellamy waved his agreement as the two women drove off, turning back to watch the raptors as they moved through the paddock. 

 

Tuesday, 1:30 pm

Clarke pulled the jeep to a stop beside a pickup truck. The women got out and walked to a staircase at the corner of a stainless steel structure. “The inside of the observation room will probably still be a little rough, but it’s otherwise ready for use,” she told Octavia as they climbed. “We’ll be opening it up for the public next month.”

“So what exactly went into making the Murphasaurus Psychopathus?” Octavia asked as they entered the observation room. She noticed three workmen in the room, one painting the walls a pale green, one sanding down a small area of the wood floor, and a third digging through a toolbox. A fourth man with a clipboard stood at the far end of the room, staring out the window.

“Doctors Jordan and Green haven’t told me the specifics, but I understand they took DNA from a few standard dinosaurs and combined it to create this one,” Clarke answered. She motioned towards the windows that took up almost an entire wall. The little space not covered by a window held an informative plaque about the dinosaur. “Do you want to see it?”

Octavia stepped up to the windows beside Clarke. Silently the women stared out into the paddock, seeing nothing but trees. Octavia noticed one area of the trees begin to move, although there was no wind. “Is that-”

“That would be the Murphasaurus,” Clarke confirmed as a section of the trees moved, revealing dark gray skin. “It’s a little larger than a tyrannosaur, and from what I understand has skin similar to an African elephant.”

The man with the clipboard glanced over at them. “You just missed its feeding time, otherwise you’d probably be able to get a better view.”

Octavia frowned. “It’s carnivorous?”

“Of course,” Clarke replied. “Our investors said they wanted a dinosaur that was more frightening than a tyrannosaur and that would be something completely unique to our park. This is what our scientists came up with.”

“Regular dinosaurs aren’t unique enough?” Octavia asked.

Clarke sighed. “People constantly want to be amazed. Three years ago when Jurassic World opened people were amazed by the dinosaurs and what we’ve created here. But that won’t last forever. It’s important to our investors that we keep people interested in us.”

“Is it safe to have nothing but glass between people and a meat-eating dinosaur?” Octavia asked.

“There is also an invisible electric fence about ten feet from the glass,” Clarke replied. “I’m not about to risk tourists’ lives by providing insufficient protection.”

Octavia nodded as the sounds from the floor sander increased. “That is very good to know.”

Clarke nodded as the trees moved again and the brief flash of the dinosaur vanished. “Now, how would you like to go back to the resort and settle in? I’m sure you could use a nap before dinner. Or maybe a late lunch?”

“A nap sounds wonderful,” Octavia admitted as she followed the blonde back to the jeep. 

 

Tuesday, 1:45 pm

Raven sat back down at her desk after her lunch break as Harper headed out for her own, smiling contentedly as she watched the hadrosaurids on the wall screen duck their heads in and out of the pond in their paddock. Typing lazily on her keyboard, she pulled up the island map for the hourly check. Immediately she sat up straight, grabbing the walkie-talkie that always sat on her desk. “Tech to Murphasaurus enclosure, do you copy?”

Wick strolled back into the office, stopping when he saw the block of red at the northeast corner of the map. “Shit,” he muttered as he threw himself into his chair and furiously began typing on his computer. “What happened?”

“Tech to Murphasaurus, do you copy?” Raven repeated into the communicator. “I don’t know, I brought up the map and this was happening. Tell me you’re checking which electrics are down.”

“Of course that’s what I’m doing,” he snapped before paling. “Shit. It’s the electric security fields. They’re all down.”

“Tech to Murphasaurus,” Raven repeated again. Finally static came over the communicator, followed by a voice.

“Murphasaurus to Tech,” a thin voice said. “What is the report?”

“Get away from the enclosure immediately,” Raven instructed. “The electric security fences are down, I repeat, the electric fences are down. Evacuate the area immediately.”

“The fences are down?” the voice sounded scared. “Are you sure?”

“Get out of there immediately,” Raven bellowed into the device in her hand.

“We’re evacuating,” the voice replied. “No movement from the Murphasaurus in the last few minutes.”

“Well, duh,” Wicks commented. “If there had been they’d probably be dead.”

Raven glared at him before continuing to talk into the walkie-talkie. “Keep me updated as you evacuate. If you see any movement, I don’t care if it’s a leaf moving, I want to hear about it.”

“Looks like it shut off about five minutes ago,” Wick said, still typing and scrolling through files. “Maybe an accidental cut wire? They’re still doing maintenance on the observation room, right?”

“Maybe,” Raven replied, flipping through the communication channels. “Tech to Raptor Enclosure, do you copy?”

“Raptor to Tech, I copy,” Bellamy’s voice came over the speaker.

“There’s been a power outage at the Murphasaurus enclosure,” Raven reported. “So far there isn’t any movement from the dinosaur, but you should still get over there.”

“Send as many units as you can,” Bellamy replied. “Miller and I are heading over there now.”

Static came through the communicator on Wick’s desk. “Murphasaurus to tech, do you copy?” the voice sounded on the edge of panic.

“Tech to Murphasaurus, report?” Wick picked up the handheld and waited.

More static. “We’re at the cars and there was a crashing sound from inside the enclosure.”

Raven felt herself pale. “Is the observation area as reinforced as the rest of the paddock?”

Wick repeated the question into the walkie-talkie.

“Most of the protection in that area was through the electric fence,” the voice answered. “It sounds like the dinosaur is scraping against the metal.”

“Get out of there then!” Wick ordered.

Raven returned to her radio. “Bellamy, it sounds like there’s some movement from the Murphasaurus.”

“How bad are we talking?” Bellamy replied.

Wick’s radio buzzed again, the sound of something crashing coming through over the voice. “Tech to Murphasaurus, repeat that?” Wick demanded.

“It’s out!” the voice said. “It’s out and we’re driving but it’s following!” The rest was lost in screams.

Raven’s mouth set in a grim line. “Bellamy, worst case scenario. Murphasaurus is out of its enclosure. Repeat, Murphasaurus is out of its enclosure.”

Wick was on his radio, ordering all possible asset control units to the Murphasaurus. Raven paged Monroe and Harper to get back to the technical control room before picking up her radio again. “Tech to Clarke, do you copy?”

A moment passed before the response came. “Clarke to Tech, I copy.”

“Clarke, we need you back at the control room. An asset is out of containment,” Raven said as calmly as she could.

“On my way,” Clarke replied. “Which asset?”

Raven looked helplessly over at Wick. “Murphasaurus.”

 

Tuesday, 1:55 pm

Clarke’s knuckles turned white on the walkie-talkie and steering wheel. She pressed her foot down on the gas pedal of the jeep, eyes straight ahead as she drove. “Raven, get asset control over there immediately. Close down the monorail, say that it needs maintenance. Get all guests out of the park and back into the resort and entertainment areas.”

“Asset control is already on their way,” Raven replied. “Wick is sending out the message to close the park now.”

“Do we know which direction Murphasaurus is heading?” Clarke demanded.

There was a tense pause before the communicator crackled again. “Its tracker shows it going south.”

“Shit,” Clarke muttered. “Get everyone out of the park immediately.”

“Roger that,” Raven signed off.

Clarke glanced over at Octavia, foot still heavy on the pedal. “I promise this doesn’t usually happen.”

Octavia nodded. “How fast can this car go?”

“70 miles an hour at the most,” Clarke replied.

“And how fast is the Murphasaurus?”

“We don’t know,” Clarke admitted. “It’s never been in a large enough space to run.”

Octavia took in a deep breath. “But it’s not like it’s coming after us, right? I mean, we left the enclosure ten minutes ago.”

“And the gates are just around this bend,” Clarke replied. “We’ll be fine.”

“What about everyone else?” Octavia asked.

Clarke frowned in determination. “It’s my job to make sure they’re all fine too.”

They tore through the gates to the resort and visitor’s center area, screeching to a stop at the back of the main building. Clarke jumped out of the jeep as four other jeeps left, men and women in helmets and body armor packed into the cars. She raced through the garage and up the stairs without waiting for Octavia, bursting through the door to the technical control room. She didn’t notice Octavia slipping in behind her. “What’s happening?”

Raven didn’t look away from the giant screen. “We think the workers in the observation room hit a wire or something and cut the power to the electric fence. We told them to get out of there, but Murphasaurus apparently figured out the fence was off just as they were leaving. He broke down the observation wall. That’s the last we heard.”

“What about the workers?” Clarke demanded.

Raven shook her head. “No word since they said he was out of the enclosure.”

Clarke started pacing. “Is asset control on location yet?”

“Should be any minute,” Raven replied.

As if on cue, Raven’s walkie-talkie crackled. “Asset control to Tech, do you copy?” Bellamy’s voice came through the speaker.

Clarke snatched the radio up. “Tech to asset control, we copy. What’s the situation?”

“We’re about two miles south of the Murphasaurus enclosure,” Bellamy reported. “We- we found one of the cars the workers were using.”

Clarke’s blood froze. “Are they alright?”

“Clarke,” he began.

“Are the workers alright?” Clarke repeated.

She heard Bellamy sigh. “The car was thrown into the trees. One of them was crushed by the car, and all we found of the other was a leg.”

The already quite tech room became dead silent as everyone stared at Clarke. Her chest tightened and she struggled to breathe normally. “Have you found the second car?”

“Not yet,” Bellamy answered. “But unless you’ve heard from them, I don’t think it’ll be in any better condition than this one.”

Clarke tried to draw in air. “Bellamy, you and Miller need to get back here to the tech control room. We’ll put together a new plan. Have asset control ready, but hold them back until we have further instructions.”

“Copy that,” Bellamy said as he signed off.

Clarke tapped her foot nervously. “Radio me as soon as they get here,” she told Raven. “I have to make a call.”

Clarke walked as quickly as she could back to her office, heels clicking on the tile floors. Once in her office, she dialed the number she called each morning, waiting as it rang. “Theolonius Jaha’s office,” a perky female voice said on the other end.

“This is Clarke Griffin,” Clarke replied. “Could you connect me through?”

“One moment,” the receptionist replied.

There was a click followed by a booming voice. “Clarke! I didn’t expect to hear from you until tomorrow!”

“Mr. Jaha, we have a situation,” Clarke skipped right to the matter at hand. “An asset has gotten out of containment and killed two employees.”

Silence came through the phone. “I see,” he said slowly. “Have the guests been evacuated from the park?”

“Yes, and asset control is on standby pending instructions,” Clarke replied.

“Good, good,” Jaha said. “Alright, get the asset back into containment. Clean up any messes left over and tell the guests that there was just some maintenance that needed to be done.”

“Sir, I don’t think you understand,” Clarke said. “At least two people have died.”

“Which asset is it that is out of containment?” he asked.

“Murphasaurus Psychopathus,” Clarke replied.

“I stand by my instructions. Murphasaurus Psychopathus represents too much of an investment for us to destroy it. Get it back in containment and have the park back up and running by morning,” he ordered.

“Sir,” Clarke said firmly. “People have been killed.”

“Workers have been killed,” Jaha replied. “Not guests. We’ll pay their families and keep this whole incident quiet. Call me once it’s been handled.”

The line went dead. Clarke slammed the phone down into its holder, marching back to the technical control room. Bellamy and Miller arrived at the same time, following her into the room.

Clarke stood at the front of the room, back to the map. “We are to get the asset back into containment. Once that has been accomplished, we will clear up any damage that has been done and have the park ready to reopen for guests in the morning.”

“Are you joking?” Bellamy growled. “There’s a killer dinosaur out there and you’re telling us to just put it back in its cage and pretend nothing happened?”

Clarke stretched herself up as tall as she could. “That is exactly what I’m telling you to do.”

“Clarke,” Raven said softly. “People have died.”

The tightness in Clarke’s chest came back full-force. “I am aware of that, and it is a tragedy,” she said. “But we have to keep things running as usual.”

“Um, guys?” Wick cut in before Bellamy could respond, eyes glued to the screen behind Clarke. “Is anyone else seeing this?”

Clarke spun to look at the map, noticing a moving red dot. “What is that?”

“The Murphasaurus,” Raven replied, typing on her computer. “He’s moving again.”

“Which direction?” Clarke demanded.

“Tech to asset control, do you copy?” Bellamy said into his radio. “Asset is moving southwest across the area, approximately four miles from its enclosure.”

“Copy that,” a voice came over the radio. “What are the orders?”

Bellamy glared at Clarke. “Restrain asset and return it to confinement.”

“Copy that, over.”

Raven tapped a few keys and pulled up a list of names and heart rates on the wall screen beside the map. “Those are the people out with asset control,” she explained. “They’ll go onto their intercoms once they’re in the area and we can tune into their station. The heartrates can tell us if any of them get injured.”

Clarke moved to stand beside Raven. “The Murphasaurus is getting really close to the perimeter for the hadrosaurids.”

“That fence is still live,” Wick said. “He won’t be able to cross.”

Clarke nodded, focused on the dot moving on the screen. Raven toyed with the radio until she found the channel for the asset control team. Everyone in the room was quiet as they listened to each team member click onto the frequency.

“Asset should be in the area,” the team lead, a woman named Anya, said quietly. “Eyes open and everyone on high alert. Asset is dangerous.”

The heartbeats of a few of the team members began to speed up. Clarke clutched her hands behind her back, knuckles whitening.

“Spread out in the triangular search pattern,” Anya ordered. “Report any movement.”

There was nothing but silence for a few tense minutes. Clarke kept her eyes on the screen, watching the dot pulse where it had apparently stopped. She jumped when the sound of something moving in the trees came over the radio.

“What was that?” Anya demanded.

A man named Lincoln replied. “It came from the trees to the left of our line. Want me to check it out?”

“Go quick,” Anya said.

Everyone waited. Clarke started to lose feelings in her hands from clutching them so tightly. She felt Bellamy come up behind her and place a large hand over her two small ones, urging her to release her grip.

“Found it,” Lincoln came back over the intercom. “But- god- I think it’s the tracker.”

Bellamy leaned around Clarke to grab the radio. “What do you mean it’s the tracker?”

“The tracker,” Lincoln repeated. “I’m usually on the med squad, I put these in all the dinosaurs. Murphasaurus somehow removed his.”

Clarke paled further, breath stopping completely. Bellamy put a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure it’s from Murphasaurus and not some animal that died?”

“Positive,” Lincoln replied. “The serial number is on it. This was for Murphasaurus.”

“There’s something moving to the front right of our line,” Anya cut back in. “Do the orders still stand?”

Bellamy glanced at Clarke. She shook her head and held out her hand. Taking the radio, she held down the speak button. “New orders. Get out of the area immediately. Regroup at the visitor center and await orders here.”

“Roger that,” Anya said as there was a loud sound similar to wind. “We’re on our- shit! That’s it! Shoot, shoot!”

Screaming came over the radio and two of the heartrate lines on the screen flattened. Clarke clutched the radio in her hands. “Anya, report? Report!”

The sound of gunfire and screaming continued over the radio. Raven typed furiously, trying to locate a camera that could give them a view of what was happening. “They should be by a service road,” she muttered. “We have cameras all over there.”

Another heartrate line flattened, followed by a fourth. Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s arm, watching a fifth and sixth go out. “Anya?” she called into the radio.

Raven clicked and a video feed popped up on the main screen. It took Clarke a moment to recognize what she was seeing. Anya and three other people stood shooting at a giant grey dinosaur as it approached them, red dripping from its jaws. Three bodies lay on the ground, which had already become splattered with red. As they watched the Murphasaurus leaned down and snapped up one of the people who were shooting. The other three turned and ran.

Clarke swayed as more of the heartrate lines went flat. Bellamy moved his hand from her shoulder to wrap around her, holding her up. “Anya?” she said pleadingly into the radio. “Anya, please answer.”

The Murphasaurus walked out of the range of the camera as a particularly loud scream came over the radio. Clarke watched as the heartrate representing Anya went flat. Her hand flew to her chest, clutching at her blouse as if that would lessen the tightness.

Finally there was only one heartrate line still active. Bellamy took the radio from Clarke, pressing the talk button. “Lincoln, do you copy?”

The silence stretched for a tense minute before crackling came through. “I copy,” Lincoln said, voice strained. Everyone in the room let out the breath they had been holding. “I’m four miles south of the enclosure, and I think my leg is broken.”

“We’ll come get you,” Bellamy replied. “Stay where you are.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Lincoln groaned.

Miller was already out the door before Bellamy could even turn to send him to get Lincoln. Turning back to face the rest of the people in the room, Bellamy set the radio down, one arm still supporting Clarke. “What’s our next move?”

Everyone turned to look at Clarke. She took a tentative step away from Bellamy, hand out towards him but not touching. “I have to make a call. The park is closed until further notice. Keep security posted on all gates into the park. I want to know as soon as anyone has eyes on the Murphasaurus.”

 

Tuesday, 3:42 pm

"Theolonius Jaha's office," said the chipper voice.

“This is Clarke Griffin,” Clarke said as she paced in front of her desk. “Connect me through please.”

“Clarke! I take it you have good news?” Jaha said.

“No, sir,” Clarke replied. “We sent out two squads of asset control after the Murphasaurus and it killed all but one of them. We just lost fifteen people.”

He was silent for a moment. “Send asset control after it in helicopters. They are allowed to destroy it if they must. Keep the park closed for the moment, clean it up as quickly as possible, and then reopen.”

“It won’t be that easy, sir,” Clarke answered. “It appears that Murphasaurus has removed its tracker. We aren’t even sure where in the park it is.”

“It removed its tracker?” Jaha’s voice finally sounded shaken. “How could it do that?”

“We think it bit it out of its own skin,” Clarke replied.

“My god,” Jaha said. “Get that creature destroyed. Find it and take it down.”

“Yes sir,” Clarke agreed. “I would recommend we evacuate the guests as an extra precaution. I don’t want to run the risk of the situation getting worse.”

“Absolutely not,” Jaha’s voice was firm once again. “No one is being evacuated. Guests may still enjoy the shopping and visitor’s center, as well as all the amenities at the resort.”

“Sir, the situation-”

“The situation will be gotten under control,” he interrupted. “Call me with updates.”

The line went dead. 

 

Tuesday, 3:50 pm

Bellamy stood in the center of the technical control room, hands on his hips as he watched the wall screen. Raven typed furiously at her computer, flipping through camera feeds in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the Murphasaurus. Wick ran diagnostic tests on his own computer for the electrical systems around the Murphasaurus’ enclosure in order to figure out if the damage would be repairable. Bellamy didn’t bother to turn around when the door opened and Clarke slipped back into the room.

“The new orders are to destroy the asset and then clean up the damage,” Clarke said as she stepped up beside Bellamy, her own eyes going to the screen as Raven switched camera feeds again. “I’ve already ordered for the helicopters to be prepared.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to kill the dinosaur?” Bellamy asked. “Didn’t you notice? The asset control squads were firing at it with everything they had and it didn’t even flinch. Unless you have army-grade torpedoes on those helicopters and people willing to get close enough to fire them straight into the thing’s mouth, Murphasaurus isn’t going down.”

Clarke tapped her foot on the floor. “This is our next step,” she insisted. “We’ll find it on the monitors and send out asset control.”

“Because that worked so well last time,” he bit out. “How many people have to be killed before you realize this situation is out of your control?”

No one saw her move, but the loud smack of Clarke’s hand against his cheek filled the room. He looked down at her as he rubbed his sore face, noticing with a small twinge of remorse the tears clinging to her lower eyelids.

“This is not my decision to make,” she said quietly. “There are protocols and chains of command that I have to follow. I’ve been told to send asset control to destroy the dinosaur, and so that is the order I am giving.”

“What about the tourists?” Raven asked gently from her place at her desk. “Should we let them know something is going on?”

“No,” Clarke replied. “But shut down the shops and restaurants at five tonight. I don’t want to risk anything happening to them when the helicopters go live, and I really don’t need some tourist catching the sound of gunfire.”

Monroe picked up her phone. “I’ll make those calls.”

Clarke nodded her thanks. “Things are bad right now, but this doesn’t need to become anymore of a disaster. As long as the Murphasaurus remains unable to cross into any other paddocks and as long as we keep the guests unaware of what is happening, we will be able to recover from this.”

“Doesn’t it violate some kind of ethical guideline to not alert people when they are in potential danger?” Octavia asked from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to stare at her. She sat on the floor, her notebook in her lap as she watched everyone with interested blue eyes.

Clarke made a face, having completely forgotten the journalist was there. “Alerting them would cause panic, and panic creates far more problems than the questionable ethicality of not telling them we have an asset loose. For now it is best if the guests remain unaware of what we’re dealing with.”

“So if things get worse, you’ll tell them,” Octavia clarified. “Right?”

“If things get worse there won’t be a choice,” Clarke replied, refocusing on the monitor. “And I really hope that we won’t have to come to that point.”

The radio on Raven’s desk crackled. “Miller to Tech, do you copy?”

Bellamy picked it up. “Tech to Miller, what’s your report?”

“I’m back with Lincoln,” Miller replied. “Pretty sure his leg is broken and he’s pretty beat up. I’m taking him over to medical.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Bellamy answered. He left the room, Octavia and Clarke on his heels.

“What do you think you’ll be able to do?” Bellamy asked Clarke as they walked. “You’re not a doctor.”

“Neither are you,” she said.

He frowned. “Yeah, but I am in asset control, which means I need to know what the Murphasaurus is like if I have to face it.”

“And I need to know everything I can so I can get Jaha to evacuate the island,” Clarke replied evenly.

Bellamy and Octavia stopped, staring at her. “What?”

“I made the order for Jasper and Monty to design the Murphasaurus,” she explained. “I didn’t even try to persuade Jaha that it was a bad idea. And now because I agreed with his idea to make a bigger, badder dinosaur people are dying. I’m not going to let even more people be killed because of my mistake.”

Bellamy followed her, a dazed look on his face. Octavia frowned, tagging along beside her brother as they entered the research and development building. Rather than continuing down the hallway, they went down a stairwell to the ground floor. A white hallway stretched out. Clarke swiped open the first door on the left, labeled Medical.

Miller stood beside an examination table, watching as a doctor ran his hands down the leg of the man on the table. Lincoln grimaced in pain was the doctor prodded him, hands gripping the edges of the table tightly and the muscles in his arms under his many tattoos standing out from the strain. Blood had dried on his leg and sprinkles of it were all over his clothes and face.

“What’s the verdict, Doc?” Miller asked.

The doctor shook his head. “It’s not a break, just a bad sprain. However, I am concerned by these cuts. I’ll get you a shot to prevent infections and then you’ll need some stitches,” he told Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded sharply, turning to look over at the newcomers to the room. “Who’s the new girl?”

“My baby sister,” Bellamy replied before Octavia could say anything. She glared at him as he continued. “She’s here writing a travel article. Lincoln, man, what happened out there?”

A shadow crossed Lincoln’s face and his dark eyes took on a haunted look. “It came out of nowhere. One second I was holding the tracker in my hand and the next everyone was shooting and screaming. Gus was standing right next to me and then it grabbed him by the head and ripped him from the ground. I-” he drew in a shaky breath. “I ran. When I had finally stopped, no one was coming through on the intercom. I could still feel the earth trembling from the Murphasaurus walking, but it seemed to be getting fainter so I thought I was safe. Then I tried to stand up and move, but my leg gave out.”

Bellamy nodded, jaw clenched. “What did it look like?”

“Death,” Lincoln said simply. “All dark gray and huge with yellow eyes like a raptor. Its teeth were probably as long as my arm,” he swallowed. “It smelled like blood.”

The doctor returned with a tray of needles, thread, and bandaging. He gave Lincoln a shot of anesthetic before beginning to clean the wounds on his leg, stitching the cuts up neatly. Octavia moved to stand beside Miller, eyes focused on Lincoln’s leg. Clarke cleared her throat. “Do you have any idea which direction the Murphasaurus went?”

Lincoln shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe southwest. That seemed to be the way it was heading when we found it.”

“You said the eyes reminded you of a raptor,” Bellamy said slowly. “Did anything else about it strike you?”

“I was a bit busy running for my life to take the time to examine the dinosaur,” Lincoln scowled as the doctor put stitches into a particularly deep cut. “Besides, I’m not the person to ask what went into making Murphasaurus.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh my god,” she whispered before darting out of medical.

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder at the door swinging shut before looking back at Lincoln. “I’ll check back in here later. Octavia, stay down here, alright? I need to know where you are, and Miller will keep you out of trouble.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” she called after him as he left and went up the stairs to the main level. Bellamy found Clarke in the laboratory with Murphy and Jasper. The scientists were trying to make themselves seem smaller, although they still stood a good few inches taller than Clarke. She glared at them both.

“What dinosaurs did you use?” she demanded. “For Murphasaurus. Which dinosaurs did you use?”

“Just- just the good ones,” Jasper stammered.

Bellamy lifted an eyebrow as he leaned against the door. “The good ones?”

“The frightening ones,” Monty clarified, brown eyes flicking from Clarke to Bellamy. “The ones that people like to see: Tyrannosaurus, a little Acrocanthosaurus, Carnotaurus, and some raptor.”

“And we used some DNA from African elephants, chameleons, and African tree frogs to fill in any gaps,” Jasper said quickly. “That’s the standard procedure.”

“So what you did was combine the genes for four carnivorous dinosaurs, give it thick skin that is difficult for a bullet to pierce, and make sure to include one of the most intelligent dinosaurs in the cocktail?” Bellamy said. “That didn’t seem dangerous to you?”

“Of course it seemed dangerous,” Monty replied. “But that was sort of the point.”

Clarke spun on her heel and left the lab. Bellamy shook his head at the scientists. “Do you realize that your little designer dinosaur has so far killed nineteen people?”

Both men blanched. Bellamy glared at them before following Clarke into the hallway, finding her leaning against the wall and hyperventilating. “Whoa, easy there,” he said, placing a hand on her back. “It’s okay, breathe with me okay?” Bellamy took her hand and placed it on his chest, breathing slowing and evenly to guide her.

“I’m going to be out of a job,” she sobbed. “I’ll have to go back to working at Disneyland! I can’t do it, I can’t hear ‘It’s a Small World’ fifty times an hour, I can’t! I’m done! My career is over!”

“Whoa, breathe, come on,” Bellamy murmured soothingly. “You’re not going to end up back at Disneyland, okay? And even if you do, I’m sure you can find a job with an office where you won’t have to hear that song.”

“I can’t handle this,” Clarke admitted.

Bellamy continued to rub her back as he helped to guide her breathing. “Listen, you can handle this. You have a good head on your shoulders, and you know what needs to be done. Yeah, the park is probably going to close and we’ll all be out of a job, but I’ll tell you what: if you go back to Disneyland, I’ll go with you. They have that Animal Kingdom place, right? After dinosaurs a few big cats will be nothing to handle.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she demanded as her breathing evened out again.

He shrugged. “You obviously care about your job, and try as you might to hide it you care about the people you work with. You’re a good person, Clarke, and you look like you need someone to be nice to you right now.”

“So it has nothing to do with that drink we had three months ago?” she asked.

He lifted an eyebrow. “Did you want it to have something to do with the drink?”

“Maybe not the drink,” she admitted. “But something to do with the kiss would be alright.”

The radio at his waist crackled before Bellamy could respond. “Tech to Clarke, we have visual on the Murphasaurus!”

 

Tuesday, 5:45 pm

“There!” Raven yelped. “Wick, get the coordinates, I found Murphasaurus!”

Wick typed frantically, pulling up the information on the camera whose feed was on the screen. Raven watched as the Murphasaurus sat in the shade of a group of trees by the side of a service road. Its large chest rose and fell with its breath, the air leaving heavily through a bloodstained snout.

“Is it sleeping?” Harper asked quietly, glancing up from her computer.

“I don’t know,” Raven said as she picked up her radio. “Tech to Clarke, we have visual on the Murphasaurus.”

Clarke came tearing into the room seconds later, Bellamy at her heels. “Where is it?”

“Two miles north of the southeastern corner of the hadrosaurid paddock,” Wick reported. “Three miles west of the main electrical warehouse.”

“Tell asset control to get in the air,” Clarke ordered. “We need them to get to Murphasaurus before we lose the visual again.”

Wick relayed her orders into his radio. Bellamy watched the dinosaur on the screen with narrowed eyes. “Why isn’t it moving?”

“It’s breathing,” Raven pointed out.

“But not moving,” Bellamy replied. “The worst heat of the day is over, and I doubt it decided to take a nap. Why isn’t it moving?”

“Does it matter?” Clarke asked. “Asset control will get there and take care of it. This nightmare is almost over.”

Bellamy could hear the choppers taking off from the landing pad on top of the visitor center. “Animals don’t usually stay still like that. Not unless they’re asleep, and then they’re usually someone more secure and better hidden.”

“Murphasaurus has never really interacted with other dinosaurs,” Clarke said. “It probably doesn’t even understand the concept of safety.”

“Safety isn’t something you learn,” Bellamy argued. “It’s an instinct. Babies know when a stranger approaches to cry from fear and to get someone to protect them. Baby animals stay in the caves their mothers gave birth to them in because they know that something dangerous is waiting out in the world for them to emerge. People avoid certain situations simply because of a feeling in their stomach that something isn’t right. No way would a dinosaur miss out on an instinct like that.”

“So what are you saying?” Clarke asked as the radio on Wick’s desk announced the asset control team was approaching the coordinates.

Bellamy watched the dinosaur on the screen open one yellow eye, the pupil shrinking in the light. “I think we just made another huge mistake.”

Everyone watched the screen as the helicopter came into view. In a flash, Murphasaurus lunged up on its back legs and grabbed the chopper by the tail, shaking it like a dog shaking a bone. Clarke clutched her chest as she saw people get thrown from the aircraft. One of the missiles fired into Murphasaurus’ chest as it shook the helicopter. With a roar that Clarke imagined she could almost hear, Murphasaurus dropped the chopper. The blades rammed against the ground and stopped. Murphasaurus bit the top of the aircraft, taking it in its teeth and throwing it at least fifty yards before turning and beginning to lumber away from the destruction site.

“Where’s it going?” Clarke whispered, voice loud in the silent room.

“Heading east,” Wick replied automatically. Raven switched between cameras as long as she could before they completely lost visual on the dinosaur. Clarke leaned back against Raven’s desk, holding onto the edge to ground herself.

“We have to evacuate,” Clarke said. “We won’t be able to get Murphasaurus back under control. Our job now is to protect the guests.”

Bellamy nodded. “Where do you want to start?”

“Uh, guys?” Harper asked, eyes glued to her computer screen. “Put camera 123 on the monitor. You’ll want to see this.”

Raven pulled up the feed, gasping when the image made sense to her. “It’s heading straight for the electrical warehouse.”

“What?” Wick exclaimed. “That doesn’t make any sense. There aren’t any paddocks that way, nothing that would give it a scent for hunting. All that’s there is the warehouse and then the park’s perimeter.”

“No way could it know to go after the power for the park to shut down the fences,” Raven said as Murphasaurus prowled around the warehouse. “No way could even a super-dino know that much.”

“Looks like it does,” Bellamy commented as the Murphasaurus ran its talons down a wall, ripping a hole through the metal. It tore away more metal with its teeth to create a hole large enough to fit its snout before sticking its head into the building. Alarms began going off in the tech room.

“Power was just lost to the fences in the northwest corner,” Harper reported, typing at her computer.

“And the southeast,” Monroe added.

“Just lost the electric for the lights along the service road and most of the camera feeds as well,” Wick said. The feed on the large screen went out, as did the lights in the room, plunging them all into silent darkness for a moment before backup generators kicked in and dim emergency lights came on.

“I think it would be safe to say we’ve lost electricity,” Bellamy said grimly.

Clarke closed her eyes. “Get the guests to the pier. Start prepping as many of the boats as we can, and get everyone out of here. We can’t stay on the island without the fences to keep the dinosaurs in their paddocks. Start the evacuation. I have to make a call.”

Raven and Wick flipped the radios over to battery power as Clarke opened her cell phone. “Theolonius Jaha’s office,” the perky voice said.

“Clarke Griffin. It’s an emergency,” she said.

Jaha answered in less than a second. “Clarke! Do you have good news for me?”

“Murphasaurus thought the helicopter was a toy,” Clarke replied. “You have twenty-seven dead employees, one squad of asset control still alive, and Murphasaurus just wrecked the power warehouse. We have to evacuate.”

Silence came through the phone. “How did this happen?” Jaha asked quietly. “It’s just an amusement park, for God’s sake.”

“Sir, we have to evacuate,” Clarke repeated. “It is not safe for the guests to remain on the island.”

“Yes, yes,” Jaha said dejectedly. “Evacuate the guests. Do your best to get the park back together and the power running and then we’ll deal with the public relations mess.”

“Sir?” Clarke asked. “I don’t understand.” Bellamy looked over at her.

“Jurassic World represents billions of dollars of investment,” Jaha stated. “We can’t just give up because of one mess.”

“One mess- sir, there is a killer dinosaur loose on the island and you’re saying you want people to stay here to fix the park?!” Clarke yelled. “Are you insane?”

His voice was slow and determined. “There is too much at stake to simply let the island grow wild. You are to stay and fix it. Those are my orders Clarke, and if you wish to remain in a job you will follow them.”

Clarke pulled her cheek away from the phone as Jaha hung up. She looked around the dim room at the faces turned towards her. “Jaha says to evacuate the guests, but he wants employees to stay to try and get the park back up and running,” she held up a hand before anyone could say anything. “I will not make you stay. Anyone who wants to leave with the guests may, and is encouraged, to go. If you choose to stay, be aware that this will be the most dangerous thing you have ever done in your life and there is a high likelihood that you will not survive it. I don’t even know if the rewards will be worth it.”

Monroe and Harper exchanged glances before standing up. “We didn’t sign up for this,” Harper said helplessly. “Not for dying here. I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke shook her head, a few strands of hair falling out of the chignon they’d clung to. “I understand. Would you mind helping with the evacuation while you’re leaving?”

Relief crossed both women’s faces. “Of course,” Monroe replied. The women grabbed their backpacks and left the room, quiet goodbyes called from the doorway.

Clarke looked at Raven. The Latina woman shrugged. “I’m the only one who knows how to fix and reconnect the power. I’m staying.”

“Then I’m staying too,” Wick said. “No way am I letting you steal all the glory, Reyes,” he joked.

Pleading blue eyes turned to Bellamy. “I understand if you want to go,” Clarke said. “You and Octavia should go. Get out of here, find a normal job.”

Bellamy nodded. “Octavia will be on the first boat out of here. But I’m staying. You don’t have to, though. Clarke, why don’t you evacuate with the rest?”

“This is my mess,” she said, a wobbly smile on her lips. “I gave the order to make the Murphasaurus. I put the entire park in danger the second my pen signed off on the genetic design, and I as good as killed all those people by sending them after it. This is my mess,” she repeated, voice hardening. “And I am going to clean it up.”

 

Tuesday, 6:38 pm

“Make sure she gets on the boat,” Bellamy instructed Miller for the fourth time as he helped load Lincoln into the backseat of a jeep. Octavia already sat in the front seat, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

“Don’t worry, man,” Miller replied. “I’m getting Octavia and Lincoln on the first boat out of here. I made her promise to make sure he doesn’t mess up his leg anymore and him promise to make sure she leaves. We’re good.”

“I’ll make sure your sister gets somewhere safe,” Lincoln promised Bellamy. Bellamy nodded, eyes flicking up to his silent sister in the front seat.

“Are you sure you don’t want to evacuate with them?” Bellamy asked Miller quietly. “I wouldn’t blame you. No one would.”

Miller shook his head. “You’ll need back up, especially if you’re going to try getting that thing under control. I’ll get these two on the boat and turn around to meet back in the tech room.”

Bellamy clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks.”

Miller nodded, climbing behind the steering wheel of the car. Bellamy walked to the other side to talk with Octavia. “Sorry your article is probably going to be cancelled.”

She shrugged. “I was thinking I could write an article about the fall of Jurassic World instead,” Octavia admitted softly. “Maybe sell it to a big magazine or paper, something like Time or National Geographic. Focus on the folly of man’s pride and how we shouldn’t recreate life. All featuring my heroic brother and his hot girlfriend, naturally.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Bellamy reminded her.

“And whose fault is that?” Octavia teased. “C’mon, Bell, you held her up when she was about to collapse in the tech room and I saw how you looked at her. You work with raptors for a living; don’t let a tiny blonde woman scare you.”

He shook his head. “I’ll call you when we’re done here,” he promised.

She nodded. “I’ll be waiting at a resort bar. We’ll finally take that vacation together. Greece sound okay?”

“Greece sounds great,” he agreed as she kissed him on the cheek. “Get them out of here, Miller,” he ordered, voice gruff. Miller nodded and started the car, leaving Bellamy watching his little sister go off where he couldn’t protect her.

He went back into the research and development building and followed the sounds of yelling up the stairs and into the laboratory. Like the rest of the building, it was powered by the emergency generators and so more dimly lighted than Bellamy had ever seen it before. Clarke stood in the center of the lab arguing with Jasper and Monty, her suit blazer discarded and leaving her in a pale pink tank top, grey skirt, and those ridiculous high heels. Her hair was falling from its knot more now, barely holding onto even the idea of the style she’d had it in at the start of the day. “You two are evacuating and that is final!”

“We can help!” Jasper yelled back from the other side of the lab counter. Monty stood beside him, typing something on a computer.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Clarke demanded. “Do you even know how to track a dinosaur? Or how to fix a power grid? Or even how to shoot a gun?”

“No,” Jasper said sharply. “But we can go through our files and find any genetic weaknesses that Murphasaurus could have.”

“Genetic weaknesses,” Clarke repeated. “A susceptibility to colds isn’t going to help us catch the damn thing!”

“That’s not what we’d be finding,” Monty replied. “We’re talking about vision problems, temperature sensitivities, if there are any known areas on the body where the skin is thinner or more sensitive, things like that,” he looked up at Clarke, surprisingly calm. “Things that could help you take it down.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “And you two are the only ones who can do this?”

“We’re the only two with access to the files who also would understand what they’re reading,” Monty confirmed. “We put everything into code in the files, just in case anyone tries to hack our database. Genetic modification is a competitive field.”

“Fine,” Clarke said. “But as soon as Miller gets back he will be standing guard on the two of you. All of our fences are down and I want to make sure that you don’t get eaten by a pterodactyl or something.”

Jasper waved her threat away. “The pterodactyls should still be confined in their aviary. They aren’t a risk.”

Clarke glared at them again before turning for the door. She paused when she saw Bellamy in the doorway. “Octavia and Lincoln get off alright?”

He nodded. “Miller is driving them to the evacuation site as we speak. I’ll send him over here as soon as he gets back.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she squeezed past him. “I’m off to check in with Raven.”

“I’ll go with you,” he said. “It’s probably best that no one wanders off alone. Buddy system, you know?”

She smirked. “Right. Buddy system.”

Raven and Wick were in the tech control room, packing their backpacks with supplies. Raven glanced up when Clarke and Bellamy walked in. “We’re almost set to go. I’m hoping we’ll be able to get to the warehouse and get most of the work done before dark.”

“That’s a pipe dream,” Wick replied. “We have three hours of light left, maximum, and I’m betting that freaking dinosaur tore the wiring and electrical units fully out of the warehouse.”

“Make sure you take extra battery packs for the radios,” Clarke said. “And flashlights. Keep us updated as much as you can.”

Raven smirked as she stood and pulled her bag on over her shoulders. “Careful, Clarke, almost sounds like you care.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around the other woman in a hug. “Of course I care, jerk,” she said. “When you get back from fixing the power and we get off this goddamn island, we are going to get drunk on a beach and hit on each other, okay?”

Raven laughed as both the men’s eyebrows shot up their foreheads. “Yeah, alright, control freak. I’ll radio you once we’re at the warehouse.”

“Good,” Clarke stepped back. “Be careful. We don’t know what’s moving around out there.”

Wick saluted her. “Don’t worry, ma’am, we’ve got this under control. We promise not to get eaten by any dinosaurs tonight.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Clarke warned him.

Raven hugged her quickly again before leading Wick out of the room. “Keep your radios on you,” she called over her shoulder to Clarke and Bellamy. The door swung shut behind her, leaving them alone in the control room.

“Now what?” Clarke asked, turning to face Bellamy. “I’m not trained for this.”

“Now we go hunting,” he replied, holding the door open for her. “And while we arm up you are going to tell me what your history is with Raven because that is a story I need to hear.”

“It also is a story that’s none of your business,” she said, following him into a room off the garage where asset control kept guns, high-power cattle prods, and various other types of weapons used to restrain or stop the dinosaurs. “What should I be grabbing here?”

“Take anything that looks like it could do serious damage,” Bellamy ordered, sticking a pistol in his waistband and slinging a rifle over his back. “If anything comes at us we are not aiming to slow it down or knock it out, alright?”

Clarke nodded, taking down a rifle from the wall and slinging it across her back like Bellamy had. “Do you think other dinosaurs will be out by now?”

He scowled. “I know of at least four that will.”

She paled slightly as she let down her hair from what was left of her chignon. “The raptors?”

Bellamy nodded. “They could hear the electricity in the fence through a kind of buzzing noise. If they don’t hear it, they’ll go over the fence.”

“Will they still follow your commands?” she asked, tying her hair back in a ponytail with a bit of string she found.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I sure as hell hope so.” Bellamy threw two extra rifles into the back of the last remaining jeep, walking around to the driver’s seat. “Let’s get going.”

Shortly after they left the garage Bellamy’s radio buzzed. “Miller to Bellamy, do you copy?”

Bellamy held the radio up to his mouth. “Bellamy to Miller, I copy.”

“Where are you, man? I get back to tech control and everyone’s gone. I thought something had happened,” Miller sounded stressed.

“Sorry, we all just headed out on our missions,” Bellamy replied. “You need to get over to the R and D building and watch over the scientists. They’re staying to try and find some kind of genetic weakness in the Murphasaurus. Would you mind making sure they stay safe?”

“Sure,” Miller answered. “But shouldn’t they have been evacuated?”

Bellamy saw Clarke give the radio a dirty look. “Yeah, they refused,” Bellamy told Miller. “They wanted to help, and honestly we could use all the help we can get against this thing.”

“I’m on my way to the lab. Be careful out there,” Miller said before signing off. Bellamy let the radio fall back to his side in the car seat.

Clarke pointed out the window. “We’re almost to where the helicopter fell,” she said. “There should be some tracks coming up.”

“Except that it hasn’t rained lately, so there won’t be mud to hold a footprint,” Bellamy replied. “And unless the dinosaur is a lot heavier than anything else I’ve ever seen, it won’t be enough weight to create clear tracks in this dust. We’ll have to try to follow the trail of broken trees and hope we’re following the right trail,” Bellamy pulled the jeep to a stop beside a large hunk of metal. “I think we found the wreck site.”

Clarke slowly got out of the car, carefully scanning the area. Her eyes caught on a few bodies lying on the ground, limbs at odd angles. The breath caught in her chest and she tried to keep her breathing even. Bellamy walked around the car and lightly placed his hand at the small of her back. “You good?”

“No,” she replied. “But I can deal with it,” Clarke took a step forward, walking without looking to either side at the bodies. Bellamy kept pace with her until they reached the edges of the trees. He crouched down to the ground, tracing a single deep scratch in the earth.

“The claw that made that is not one I’ll want to see up close,” he said quietly. “But this might make tracking it a little easier.”

“How?” Clarke asked, eyes on the trees as a wind rustled the leaves.

He stood back up. “If we’re lucky, he’ll have left a few more marks like this one in places he’s passed. We just need to follow the gouges to find the dinosaur that made them,” Bellamy glanced at her shoes. “You going to be okay walking in those?”

Clarke glared at him. “I will be fine. Let’s go.”

 

Tuesday, 7:45 pm

The warehouse was about as bad as Wick had predicted. Most of the second floor had been torn out by the Murphasaurus, as had the wires connecting the power sources to the proper fuse boxes. All that was left of the intricate wire maze were broken and split wires hanging from the ceiling and lying on the remaining floor of the building. Wick went to check on the generators right away while Raven took a closer look at the damage.

“It’s no use,” Raven called over her shoulder as she heard footsteps coming across the warehouse towards her. “I can’t salvage these wires, or if I tried it would take months and we don’t have that kind of time. Our best bet is to get those generators up and running and then to just directly connect the power source to the breakers. It won’t keep the fences back up for long, but should give us the time to get off the island.”

She waited for Wick to say something before continuing. “I mean, I know it isn’t a sophisticated fix. It’s basically the equivalent of hammering a plank of wood over a door to keep out a rabid bear, but it’s better than the nothing we have right now.”

“Generators are almost up!” Wick called, his voice carrying from the other side of the warehouse.

Raven froze. “Wick, are you at the generators?”

“Yeah?” Wick yelled back. “Why?”

Slowly Raven turned around to see the source of the footsteps she had heard earlier. She froze when she met the gaze of a pair of orange eyes with pupils like a cat’s. The raptor tilted its head as it looked at her, jaw dropping open slightly to let out a soft hiss. Most of its body was a tan color, although the tip of the tail and its front talons were a dark blue. It took another step closer to Raven, claws clicking on the wood floor.

“Raven? Everything okay?” Wick yelled.

She continued to stand still as the raptor edged even closer to her. It hissed again as it came within four feet of her, breaking the spell of her fear. Raven threw the pliers she held in her hand at its head before running to her left in an effort to get out of the corner she was in. The raptor stayed where it was for a moment, dazed by the blow of the heavy pliers, before spinning and following her. Raven gasped as she ran. “Wick!”

She heard him drop something and curse as she continued to wind through the maze made by the various electrical equipment in the warehouse. Raven could hear the clicking of the raptor’s claws on the floor as it chased her. Just as she was about to turn another corner, something caught on her leg.

“AAAHHHHH!” Raven tried to kick at the raptor as it held onto her leg with its jaw, unable to move into a position where she could get the right angle. The raptor bit down harder on her, teeth sinking slowly into her leg. She screamed again, feeling her pant leg start to get wet from her own blood.

A gunshot went off in front of her and the raptor released her leg. It scrambled back when a second shot went off. Raven lifted her head from the floor, looking up at Wick standing with a pistol aimed at the retreating dinosaur. His hands were steady and his face was furious, pale under his facial hair. The raptor reared up behind Raven, taking a step towards her again. Wick fired, hitting the raptor in the neck. It fell to the floor, blood pumping from the wound and forming a slow puddle on the wood.

Wick dropped the gun and crouched down to reach for Raven. “You okay? God, please don’t die on me.”

She shook her head, trying not to sob from the pain in her leg. “Help me off the floor. We need to finish getting the power back and let Clarke and Bellamy know the raptors are out,” she pulled the radio from her belt and pressed the talk button. “Raven to Clarke, do you copy?”

“Clarke to Raven, I copy,” Clarke’s voice came through the radio fuzzily.

Raven winced as her injured leg twitched. “The raptors are out of their paddock, I repeat, the raptors are out of their paddock.”

“Are you alright?” Clarke demanded.

Raven grit her teeth as she rolled over on the floor, her bloody leg leaving a streak on the wood and a single tear rolling down her cheek. “We only saw one. It got me on the leg before Wick shot it.”

“Which raptor was it?” Bellamy’s voice came over the radio.

“How badly are you hurt?” Raven could almost hear the frown Clarke was probably sending at Bellamy.

“I can’t move my leg,” Raven admitted. “And it hurts worse than hell. The raptor had blue on its tail.”

“How close are you to getting the power back?” Clarke asked.

Raven looked at Wick. “The generators are almost ready. I’d say another ten to fifteen minutes should get us to live power.”

There was a pause. “Finish getting the power back and go straight to medical. We’ll try to meet you there.” Clarke signed off.

Wick moved to pick her up around her waist, doing his best to be gentle as he adjusted her in his arms until he carried her bridal style. Once they were back by the generators, he set her down beside one and resumed fiddling with the circuit breakers and wires.

Raven shook her head. “Attach the blue wire to breaker five. It’s a stronger wire and breaker five needs the most power.”

He followed her instruction. “We should take care of your leg.”

“The power is more important,” Raven replied, wincing as her leg dragged against the floor while she tried to sit up straighter.

Wick pulled off the plaid shirt he had on, leaving him in his old jeans and a plain white shirt. He sat down beside her, carefully and tightly wrapping the plaid shirt around the broken skin. “We need to get you back to medical as soon as we can, but hopefully that can at least put some pressure on it for now.”

“Set me down on the edge of the generator,” Raven ordered, holding her hands up to him. “I’ll finish attaching the wires. You run the other ends over to the breakers on the wall that lead to the underground power lines. We’ll get this done faster if we both work.”

Wick nodded, grabbing the loose ends of the wires. “Clarke will kill me if you die.”

“Yeah, well if we don’t get the power back up we’ll all die,” Raven replied, attaching the last few wires. “Tell me when they’re all connected and I’ll start flipping switches.”

While Wick attached the wires, Raven picked up her radio. “Raven to Clarke, do you copy?”

The radio crackled for a minute. “Clarke to Raven, I copy.”

“We’re just about set with the power,” Raven reported. “If you’re in any of the paddocks, get out of there and onto a service road.”

“Copy that,” Clarke said, voice strained. “We’ll see you at medical.”

Raven frowned. “Everything okay?”

A series of gunshots came over the radio with Clarke’s voice. “We found the other three raptors.”

 

Tuesday, 7:55 pm

They followed the gouge marks through the woods and to the edge of the hadrosaurid paddock where they found a large section of the concrete perimeter broken down into rubble. Gouge marks on the remaining perimeter looked ominous in the fading sunlight and lengthening shadows. Bellamy climbed onto the rubble, looking inside the paddock. “Shit,” he muttered. “This just got worse.”

Clarke made her way up the cement chunks to stand beside him, taking it slowly because of her heels. When she stood beside him and looked out into the field, she gasped. “No.”

About twenty feet away from the perimeter the body of one of the hadrosaurids lay in the tall grasses, the head at an unnatural angle and blood across its side. Clarke looked past the corpse and saw the rest of the herd between the first body and the lake in the paddock. All of them were dead.

“It’s not killing to eat,” Bellamy said softly. “None of these dinosaurs have even one bite taken out of them. Murphasaurus is killing just to kill.”

“What does that mean?” Clarke asked.

He looked at her, lips drawn in a tight frown. “It means the name Psychopathus is a lot more accurate than anyone could have predicted.”

The radio at Clarke’s waist beeped. “Raven to Clarke, do you copy?”

Clarke held it up, pressing the button to talk. “Clarke to Raven, I copy.”

Raven’s voice was fuzzy and strained. “The raptors are out of their paddock, I repeat, the raptors are out of their paddock.”

Clarke’s knuckles whitened as her grip on the radio tightened. Bellamy tensed up beside her, eyes glued to the radio. Clarke took in a breath. “Are you alright?”

The pause felt like it lasted an hour. “We only saw one. It got me on the leg before Wick shot it.”

Bellamy picked up his own radio. “Which raptor was it?”

Clarke glared at him. “How badly are you hurt?”

“I can’t move my leg,” Raven said. “And it hurts worse than hell. The raptor had blue on its tail.”

“Poseidon,” Bellamy muttered. “Damn it.”

“How close are you to getting the power back?” Clarke asked.

The radio crackled. “The generators are almost ready. I’d say another ten to fifteen minutes should get us to live power.”

Clarke tapped her foot on the concrete. “Finish getting the power back and go straight to medical. We’ll try to meet you there,” she hooked the radio back onto the waist of her skirt. “Let’s get back to the jeep.”

Bellamy nodded, jumping down from the rubble and offering a hand to help Clarke down. She held tightly to his hand as he guided her down, jumping the last foot and landing beside him. They continued to hold onto each other’s hand as they began retracing their path. The wind sighed through the trees above them, cooling the air slightly.

Bellamy stopped suddenly, hand moving to the pistol at his waist. He let go of Clarke, holding up his free hand to motion her to stay quiet. She froze, looking around for whatever he had sensed. The radio at her waist crackled as Raven called over.

He pointed towards the thicket of trees to their left as she pressed the button to speak. “Clarke to Raven, I copy.”

Clarke looked at the area Bellamy indicated, her stomach dropping when she saw three pairs of orange eyes watching them. Raven buzzed over the radio. “We’re just about set with the power. If you’re in any of the paddocks, get out of there and get to a service road.”

Bellamy slowly pulled his rifle over his shoulder and into his hand. Clarke swallowed, her hand shaking on the radio. “Copy that. We’ll see you at medical.”

“Everything okay?” Raven asked, concern and pain in her voice.

One of the raptors began to step forward and Bellamy immediately pulled the trigger. Clarke ducked behind Bellamy, holding tightly to the radio. “We found the other three raptors,” the radio fell from her hands as Bellamy shot again. She peered around him, seeing the leaves rustle as the raptors retreated. “Where are they going?” she whispered.

“They’ll regroup and try again,” Bellamy replied, flipping his rifle back over his shoulder. “Come on, we don’t have time to waste. You really might want to ditch those shoes now.”

She held onto his hand again as they began to run. “I’m not leaving the shoes. They’re my favorite pair and trust me when I say I’d be worse in bare feet.”

“This is not the time to argue over your choice in shoes,” he replied shortly as the jeep came into view. “Get in,” he ordered.

Clarke slammed the door shut just as the first raptor appeared at the edge of the trees. Bellamy hit the gas, the jeep tearing away down the service road. They reached the visitor center in eight minutes flat, pulling into the garage and running up the stairs to the tech room.

“How are we doing with the power?” Bellamy spoke into his radio.

It crackled before Wick replied. “We just hit the last switch. Give everything a minute. It’ll all go black for a second before coming back on in full force. We’re on our way to the jeep now, we’ll meet you in the med room in ten minutes. Less if I can get the jeep to go faster.”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand again. “Let’s go.”

They stepped out into the hallway, stopping when they saw a raptor standing at the top of the spiral staircase. “Zeus,” Bellamy breathed. He let go of Clarke’s hand. “Get to medical,” he told her. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“Bellamy,” she whispered.

“Go,” he said. “I’ve got this.”

She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek before running down the hall. Zeus stepped forward, hissing quietly. Bellamy pulled a clicker out of his pocket, holding it up for the raptor to see. The raptor froze at the familiar sound. “That’s right, you know me,” Bellamy said soothingly. He took a step back, clicking the clicker when Zeus tried to follow. “Uh uh, stay where you are.”

He was halfway to the walkway door when Zeus took a few small steps towards him. Bellamy clicked again. “Stay there, Zeus. I’d rather not have to shoot at you again.”

The raptor stayed where it was, orange eyes focused on Bellamy. He reached behind his back to feel for the door handle, gripping it firmly behind him. “Stay there, Zeus.”

In one motion he pulled open the door, ducked through it, and closed it again. Zeus rushed towards the door, slamming against it as Bellamy held it closed. Hurriedly Bellamy pulled the rifle off his shoulder and shoved it through the door handles as a makeshift obstruction, keeping the doors from opening. “Please be enough,” he whispered to the rifle as he turned and ran across the skywalk and into the research building.

Miller stood outside the lab, a rifle in his hands. “Everything okay?”

“Zeus is on the other side of the doors,” Bellamy said, heading for the stairwell. “If he gets through, shoot him. Send the scientists down to medical, we’re all going to group there and find a way off this island.”

“The Murphasaurus?” Miller asked.

“It’s killing other dinosaurs,” Bellamy replied. “For sport, not for need. We don’t have anything strong enough to slow it down. We have to abandon this place.”

Clarke was screaming into her cell phone when Bellamy crashed through the doors to medical. “Then consider this my resignation! Get us off this island!” she hung up the call, turning to face Bellamy. “That was Jaha. He’s sending a helicopter.”

“What was that about a resignation?” Bellamy asked, catching his breath and sitting down on the examination table.

She frowned, hopping up to sit beside him. “He said that if I evacuate the last of the staff from the island and leave it to the dinosaurs that I would be out of a job. I thought that was a fair trade for our lives.”

Bellamy shook his head, running a hand through his dark curly hair. “How long until the helicopter gets here?”

“Less than an hour,” she replied. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Zeus listened to me, mostly. I got out without a problem.”

“So the whole raptor training thing worked?” she asked.

He smiled half-heartedly. “Yeah, the raptor training thing worked.”

The door to medical flew open again as Jasper and Wick carried in Raven, Miller and Monty right behind them. Bellamy and Clarke jumped off the table, clearing it for Raven. Clarke searched through a few cabinets before finding sterilizing liquid and bandages. “Cut away the pant leg,” she ordered.

Monty found a scalpel in one of the drawers, handing it to Wick. Wick cut the leg of Raven’s pants off midway up the thigh before dropping the scalpel and grabbing her hand. “You’re going to be okay, alright?”

“A helicopter is coming to get us,” Bellamy told everyone. “Clarke has it set up with Jaha, we should be out of here within an hour.”

Clarke ignored the conversation, pouring the disinfectant on Raven’s leg, mumbling apologies when Raven hissed in pain. Carefully she wiped away as much dirt and dried blood as she could, revealing the wound itself. She wrapped it quickly in sterilized bandages, pulling the edges of the fabric tightly to keep pressure on the wound so it wouldn’t begin to bleed again. She swayed slightly when she looked at the wound and saw the white of bone at the bottom. Bellamy gripped her shoulders, holding her steady as she finished up.

Everyone in the room took a moment to breath. Wick wiped sweat off Raven’s forehead, still holding onto her hand. Everyone jumped when the ground shook.

“What the hell was that?” Jasper whispered. The ground shook again.

Monty was pale. “It has a pattern like footsteps.”

Bellamy and Miller exchanged glances. “I’ll be right back,” Miller said, ducking out of the room. He was back within a second, eyes wide with barely contained panic. “It’s Murphasaurus,” he told the quiet room. “In front of the visitor center. I don’t know how, but it got out of the park.”

Bellamy’s hands tightened on Clarke’s shoulders. She held onto his hands, chest tight with fear. Raven and Wick had gone pale, and Monty and Jasper shrank against the wall. The ground shook again.

“The helicopter pad is on the visitor center roof,” Clarke said helplessly. “We have to get to it.”

The radio at Bellamy’s waist crackled. “This is Chopper Five to landing site, I’m eight minutes out, do you copy?”

“Landing site to Chopper Five, we copy,” Bellamy replied, noticing some of the tenseness in Clarke’s muscle fade. “There will be some tricky landing conditions when you get here.”

“Chopper Five to landing site, I think I see the landing condition now,” the voice was uncertain. “Would you like to change the rendezvous site?”

Bellamy glanced at Raven, her usually creamy brown skin patchy and pale from fear and blood loss. “Negative, Chopper Five, we have wounded who can’t be transported far.”

“Copy that,” the voice said. “Landing in five.”

“Copy that,” Bellamy replied before clipping the radio back on his belt. He looked at Wick. “You and Miller carry Raven. Jasper, Monty, stay close to the rest of us. We’re going to the roof.”

He grabbed Clarke’s hand, leading the way out of the medical room and back up the stairs. They paused at the entrance to the skywalk, able to see the gray hide of Murphasaurus through the windows in its walls. Tightening his grip on Clarke and taking in a deep breath, Bellamy led the way onto the skywalk.

“What about Zeus?” she asked softly. “Won’t he still be on the other side?”

“Let’s hope not,” he replied. They were at the doors when a loud roar echoed through the walls and Jasper screamed. The skywalk shook as part of the wall and ceiling was torn away in a pair of enormous jaws.

“Run!” Bellamy ordered, pulling the rifle out of the door handles and tugging Clarke along with him as he ran into the visitor center. There was a loud crashing noise as the Murphasaurus broke the glass front of the center, sticking its head into the building and grabbing the neck of the brontosaurus skeleton. Bones fell as Murphasaurus tugged the neck out of the building. Bellamy ripped open the door to the roof and pushed Clarke through. She didn’t go up the stairs, instead sending everyone else up first before grabbing his hand again and trying to pull him along with her.

“Bellamy, come on,” she ordered, but he remained frozen as he watched the massive dinosaur.

“Clarke,” he said. “The raptors.”

She peered around him and saw what had caught his attention. His three remaining raptors stood in a half circle facing the Murphasaurus. Slowly they inched closer to it before jumping with their jaws open, clamping into its neck and ripping at its skin with their front talons. The Murphasaurus roared in pain.

“Bellamy, come on,” Clarke repeated. The sound of a helicopter got louder. “We have to go.”

He nodded, watching Ares climb onto Murphasaurus’ back and begin to tear at the skin there. Squeezing Clarke’s hand, he turned away and followed her up the stairs. They reached the roof just as the helicopter landed.

After settling Raven in a seat everyone else piled in. Miller took the copilot seat up front while Bellamy sat closest to the door in the main cabin. Clarke sat beside him, their hangs still tangled together. The pilot lifted the chopper off the landing pad, taking them into the air once again.

Clarke leaned across Bellamy as they flew over the island, her expression slightly wistful. “It’s a shame this all fell apart.”

“I don’t think it could have lasted, even without Murphasaurus,” Bellamy said. “Extinct species aren’t supposed to come back from the dead.”

Jasper shivered in his seat. “I think I’ll go back to chemical engineering,” he said. “At least the chemicals can be controlled.”

“What about you,” Bellamy asked Clarke. “Where are you going next?”

She shook her head, a wry smile on her face. “You know, Disneyland isn’t sounding so bad anymore.”

He smirked. “How’d you like to take a vacation first? Octavia was talking about showing me around Greece.”

Clarke glanced over at Raven. “Hey, Raven, once your leg is healed how about we have that drink in Greece?”

“As long as there aren’t any dinosaurs on the beach, we could go to fucking Canada for all I care,” Raven replied, her head on Wick’s shoulder.

Clarke grinned up at Bellamy. “Greece sounds perfect.”

He grinned back at her, pressing a light kiss to the side of her head as they finally left the island and began to fly over open water with the sun setting behind their aircraft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Any kudos and comments are much appreciated, and I'd love to have you come hang out with me on tumblr (same username).


End file.
